


be good for me

by SidewaysClarinet



Series: topping and domming the aot men [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Brief Gendered Language, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sex Toys, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: You're not really sure why Levi is so cold to you- not until you have your leg crushing his throat, and fuck; the man is blushing and groaning about it.If he wanted to get fucked, all he really had to do was ask.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: topping and domming the aot men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102046
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	be good for me

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha,,, yeah <3

At first, you’re convinced that Captain Levi really must just hate you.

You don’t think so at first, of course; there are a solid handful of people that don’t like you, and you’re not particularly interested in furthering that list without being sure. You give him the benefit of the doubt. He’s pretty much a dickhead to most of the recruits already, and sure, you’re familiar with the concept of toughening up new people. You’re a bit grateful for it, even—the hazing is the hallmark of the military, and it’s pretty familiar to you.

He’s pretty standard, when it gets down to it. He doesn’t yell like Shadis did, and he’s significantly less intimidating in terms of height, but he makes up for it in attitude and the ferocity of his reputation. It’s one thing to have an instructor yell at you for dropping a crate of blades, and it’s an entirely different thing to see the muted disgust and disdain in the eyes of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, who doesn’t even have to say a word to get people nervous.

Levi isn’t completely unkind, though. His distaste is mostly shot towards only the most idiotic and self-absorbed of the recruits, and you even agree with him when he assigns both Eren and Jean to horse shit duty after they get in another fight. For the rest of the regiment, he has his moments of kindness. He saves the emblems of fallen soldiers for their families, and he checks up on mourning recruits in his own special way, and he quietly gives pointers when it’s obvious that someone is struggling during training.

He’s harsh, but fair. In fact, the only reason that you suspect he doesn’t like you is this; with you, he’s only harsh.

You don’t get pointers when you fuck up, no; you get annoyed wisecracks and insults that make your ears burn with embarrassment and irritation. You don’t get reminders about team meetings; in fact, Levi has the gall to raise his eyebrow at you when you stumble in late after all the other soldiers who he  _ did  _ see fit to remind. His blows are harsh when you train hand-to-hand, enough to make your bones rattle, and you find yourself conveniently assigned to supply runs every single time it rains enough to have mud up to your knees.

It’s after one such run that your temper runs short. It’s muddy as all fuck outside, your hair has been caked into your eyes for hours straight, and your turtleneck is stained with blood—not from a titan attack, or a comrade death, of course! No, it’s because Levi had so graciously assigned you a team of newbies to run the horse carts, consisting of one particularly skittish idiot who wasn’t even able to get his blades out of his cases without carving right through his own thigh. And how magnanimous of Levi to forget to assign you all a medic!

You march back into the Survey Corps’ outpost, utterly fuming and enraged. It’s been a completely miserable trip, and you’re truly curious to know why exactly the Captain had given you a route through a goddamn ravine, of all things.

You find him in one of the common rooms, his legs kicked up on a table as he holds a book in his hands. He looks comfortable, warm, and extremely dry; you bite back a huff, and instead salute in such a way in front of him that it flicks mud off of your jacket and across the floor and couch. Levi looks up at you before you even speak, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

He blinks, instead, when he sees you. “Oh. You’re back.”

“Yes, which I’m sure you’d be quite surprised to know,” you say, voice dripping with sarcasm only thinly veiled by faux politeness as you drop the salute. “All things considered, the mission was a total success!”

“Was it?” he asks dryly, glancing down to the mud and water that you’re dripping onto the floor. 

“Yep! Despite the pouring rain, the ravine, and the lack of experience on behalf of my team, we made the run and return back successfully.” You’re only seconds from reaching down to throttle him, and you get the feeling that he knows, judging by the way he looks back up at you. Sucks for him, you’ve been coming up with ways to subtly shit on your superiors for years, and he won’t find a crack in your act. “I figured I could just give you the mission report here, since the both of us have the time.”

His nose wrinkles. “Don’t you want to shower?”

“Oh, no, I’m quite alright,” you assure him, sickly sweet. “It’s no trouble at all. I sent my team on ahead, though, maybe we should get someone to clean up all the mud and water they’re leaving behind?”

You’re both at an impasse. Your act is solid enough that he can’t call you out on your bullshit, and you count it as the first victory in your favor since all of this started. You’re not grunt-level enough for him to assign you to clean up, but he certainly is high up enough to be saddled with coordinating the grunts who can. He may have fucked you and this mission over, but you’re entirely willing to repay the favor.

“...write up your report and give it later,” he says, after a moment. Levi looks down at his book again, wordlessly dismissing you, but you’re not quite done. That angry ball of energy curling in your chest isn’t quite satisfied. 

You give a cheerful little shrug. “Sure thing, sir. I’ll have to borrow some paper from your office, first. I’ll go grab it now, sorry in advance if I get some dirt on the floor

“No!” He sits up, abruptly, and you fight the urge to grin at his reaction. “It’s… it’s fine, just give it here, then.”

For once, you are all too happy to follow orders.

You give him your report, and you make sure to include every miniscule and unimportant detail. As the minutes pass and you tell your tale of checking the weather, wringing out your cape, bandaging your teammate’s wound and the flock of deer that you had passed, you can see his neutral expression slowly become more and more forced. The only thing that keeps him in place is your veiled threat to track mud all over his office, and you are very much planning on taking advantage of it.

When night begins to fall and his eyebrows start to furrow with growing irritation, you fake a shocked expression at how much time has passed. He grits his teeth and tells you that it’s fine, but when you leave him in the lounge, your message is clear: game on, asshole.

You pay good on your threat, and give as good as you got. When he gives you barbed insults during training, you loudly thank him for his gracious pointers. When he assigns you to late-night gear checks, you wake him up so he can ‘make sure your work is good’. When you train in hand-to-hand, you match his aggression; you put force behind your blows, more than you usually do, and play it off as excitement. You use your height and weight against him when you grapple, and when you manage to toss him to the ground, you throw him with so much force that his eyes visibly widen.

But pretty soon, that isn’t enough for you. It’s never been in your nature to just roll over when someone treats you badly, and it certainly isn’t in your nature to bow down to a man who seems determined to embarrass you as publicly as possible. No, you’re gonna make sure he learns his goddamn lesson. 

You slowly start to take a lead in your hand-to-hand spars, and you take particular joy in the fact that all the spars take place in front of either a class or a small crowd of onlookers eager to see the legendary Levi in action. It makes it that much more delicious when you get him pinned down in your next spar, face down and arm twisted up behind his back. The onlookers whoop and holler, and it gives you that extra burst of confidence you need to tease him.

“Looks like I’m getting better at all of this, huh?” you ask him, grinning. “Thanks for all the training, Captain.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he grunts, trying and failing to get out from underneath you. “C’mon, get up.”

You’re about to, really, but then you get a look at something you haven’t seen yet. The tips of Levi’s ears are red, and he’s avoiding your eyes. It isn’t a lot, but it stuns you enough that he’s able to buck you off. You stumble back on your ass, eyes still wide, as he stands, looking like a particularly perturbed cat as he looks anywhere but at you.

And you think,  _ oh.  _ You think,  _ that explains a lot.  _ And then you think,  _ well, if he’s asking so nicely. _

“Wanna go another round?” you ask him, before he can scamper off. He finally looks at you, and he knows he’s caught; the other soldiers would be confused if he just randomly ran off. You watch him war with himself, and then his shoulders slump.

“Fine,” he mutters.

Two minutes later, you have Levi’s arm between your legs and his hand gripped tightly in your own. You can hear him gasping where the back of your knee presses down on his throat, maybe a little bit harder than you really should, but you’re laughing too hard to really care. He doesn’t seem to realize that getting you on the ground isn’t the advantage that he thinks it is; holds are your favorite part of fighting, and his strength means nothing if all it’s gonna do is make him break his arm, or rip his shoulder out of its socket.

“Tapping out, captain?” you ask him, as the growing crowd around you give shouts that make your pulse race with adrenaline.

He only gives a noncommittal grunt, still trying to worm his way out. You grin and press down on your legs, and he gives a noise when his breathing is strangled off. It’s something between a grunt and a whimper, and it’s exactly what you’re looking for.

Levi doesn’t dislike you. You almost feel silly for thinking it, now.

You release his arm, partly because you feel bad for him and the way he coughs for breath as soon as you release him, but mostly because the memory of his little squeak-groan makes you wet and his arm was just up against your crotch, and the unintentional stimulation would just make everything worse. He glares up at you when you stand up to your feet and reach a hand down to help him up as well, reluctantly taking your hand as you pull him up. You tug him close enough to whisper into his ear, “I’ll come see you later tonight, then?”

“No the fuck you will not,” he hisses, yanking his hand away.

You raise an eyebrow at Levi, but give a shrug anyways. “Then lock your door. I’m not a total asshole.”

He doesn’t say anything to that, and so you leave him, stepping out of the ring and into the circle of your comrades. A few of the members of your small team are starry-eyed, congratulating you on your win and demanding tips out of you. You indulge them through your bath to wash all the sweat off, and even into dinner later that night. You only stop them when dinner is over, and despite their disappointed expressions, you know you have somewhere to be.

You make a quick detour at your room, grabbing a few secret tools to use later alongside a mint to clear up your dinner breath. Your appearance gets a cursory glance in the mirror so you can fix the few wayward strands of your drying hair, and as you do, you find that you really can’t keep the shit-eating grin off of your face.  _ Who would’ve guessed that all he wanted was for someone to dick him down? _

You know where Levi’s room is, if only because of all the times you woke him up in the middle of the night to check your assignments. It’s a room at the end of the hall, with a dark wood door and a silver-looking doorknob that, when you twist it, opens up for you.

You see Levi sitting at his desk, hunched over some stack of papers with a pen in his hands. He turns around to look at you, eyebrows raised, but then he sees who you are and his expression goes carefully neutral.

“I didn’t say you could come in,” he says, frowning.

“Then tell me to leave,” you counter. You drop your bag on his bed and plop yourself down on it, and when you look back up at him again, his ears are red and he’s gone back to not looking at you. You raise an eyebrow. “So?”

“Shut up,” he mutters. Levi turns back to the paper at his desk, and the angle lets you see the shades of pink across his high cheekbones. 

Well, that’s no good. You let out a breath, and then you stand up, crossing the short distance towards him. You can see him pretending that he doesn’t notice you, but his shoulders still tense up when you lean your hip against his desk. His hair looks alluringly easy to grab, but you’re not going to pull anything until you know that this is what he wants.

So, you reach down to grab Levi’s chin, pulling his head up so that you’re looking him in the eyes. He’s still holding on to that neutral expression, but it’s ruined by his deepening flush.

“If what you wanted was to get fucked, all you had to do was ask,” you tell him.

His throat bobs as he swallows, and you’re particularly interested in the way he doesn’t pull away from your grasp. “...fucked?”

“Aw, you didn’t think I bottomed, did you?” you laugh, watching the way he looks down at his desk instead of into your eyes. “What, dealbreaker?”

“No,” he says, quietly.

“Not what you expected, then?” you ask, instead. “In that case, maybe another time. I doubt you cleaned if you were expecting to top.”

Levi opens his mouth, then closes it, and opens it again after a second. He’s practically scarlet red now. “...I’m clean.”

Your eyes widen, and a smile starts to creep across your mouth. “You are?” He stubbornly refuses to respond to that, and so you pull his chin up a bit more firmly. He finally looks at you, brows furrowed. “So, limits? Hard nos? Kinks?”

Levi’s eyes widen and his mouth snaps shut, and that clues you in on quite a bit. If he’s this awkward and shy, then you’re guessing that he hasn’t been pegged before, or maybe even topped at all. That’s fine; you’ve been with plenty of awkward virgins enough to know how to go about this.

“Fine then,” you shrug. “Hit me twice if you want me to stop doing something, and three times if you want me to stop altogether.”

He looks a bit confused. “No safeword?”

“That  _ is _ our safeword,” you tell him. “When you aren’t able to speak.”

Levi’s confusion grows, and only gets more visible as you let go of his chin and instead reach for his neck. You untie his cravat, exposing the smooth, unmarked (not for long) skin of his neck. He opens his mouth to ask what you mean, and as he does, you shove the fabric into his teeth, muffling his grunt as you tie the ends just behind his head. You slide down to straddle his lap, pulling on the knot of the cravat in a way that makes him look you in the eye again.

“I think you’ve barked enough for today,” you say, watching his eyes widen and his throat bob once more. “Bad dogs get the muzzle, Captain Levi.”

You watch, delighted, as he tries to process his position. There’s something distinct hardening against the back of your ass, and you can feel his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath. You lean in and press a deceptively gentle and chaste kiss to his neck.

“C’mon, puppy,” you murmur against his skin. “Tap out and I’ll stop, no questions asked. You can tap me once for ‘yes’, or ‘keep going’, if you’re really feeling shy.”

He looks off to the side, clearly warring with himself between his pride and his needs. You wait, patiently, until he gives the tiniest little nod—it makes you snicker, and his ears flush.

“How about I tell you what I’m going to do to you, and you greenlight it, yeah?” At his nod, you continue, grinning as you let your mind run free. “Let’s see… the first thing I want to do is strip you down, see what your clothes are hiding from me. Then, I’m going to tease you with my pretty toys over there until you beg me to let you cum. If you touch yourself before I let you, then everything stops and I’ll build you up all over again. Maybe, if you behave, I’ll let you borrow my mouth, hmm?”

You’re utterly enchanted by the wideness of Levi’s eyes, and the sincere need that shows when your words stun him enough to knock that neutral expression off of his face. He gives a nod, but you can see a flicker of something else in his eyes; a sort of plotting look, a type of look that you know means he’ll disobey you at the soonest chance, just to be ornery. 

“Bad boys get the cock ring, and teased until they cry,” you tell him, low and heated. “Please, by all means, disobey and see what happens.”

Levi gives an eye roll just to act like he’s not affected, and you snicker. Now that you know what he’s hiding beneath that act of his, all of his attempts at acting like he couldn’t care less seem so much more shallow and easy to see through. You’re proven right when you lean into his neck again, licking a long stripe up his throat before your teeth tease at the point just below his ear; his breath catches, and you feel the shifting of his muscles as he tilts his head just a bit to the side.

The invitation is so blatantly obvious that you laugh again, and you bite down, just shy of hard enough to break the skin. That’s when you feel hands at your waist, and you give a dramatic little sigh as you reach down to grab his wrists together in one hand.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch,” you say, soft and warning. “Hands to yourself or I’ll tie them up.”

You’re delighted to see that when you release Levi’s hands, he keeps them in place. You even see a fine tremble in his fingers, and oh, does that make your stomach twist. You put yourself back to work, sucking a necklace of hickeys across his throat as your hands wind up under his shirt and to his stomach. You trace your hands up the length of his stomach, dragging your nails down his muscles in a way that you know will leave red lines behind. He curls into your hands, and you grin when you feel a single hesitant, small tap of his hand against your thigh.

He likes being marked up, then? 

You’re more than willing to accommodate him.

The next time you run your hands up Levi’s chest, his shirt bunches up around your wrists, and you push it up to gather just beneath his armpits. It puts his chest on display, and as your mouth travels up to latch on to his ear, you cup his chest, humming to yourself.  _ I bet Erwin’s are bigger,  _ you think idly to yourself, but Levi’s small stature is utterly addicting in its own right. What’s even better is the way he gasps around his cravat as you scrape your nails across his nipples.

You certainly abuse that—you squeeze his nipples between your fingers, rubbing and twisting hard enough that he groans through the gag. He makes the prettiest little noises, and despite the fact that you suspect that he’s a quiet lover to begin with, you’re sure that you can make him cry louder. In fact, you make it your new goal; you scratch down his stomach again until he squirms, and you put your mouth right up against his ear. He’s shivering at your first breath, before you even get the words out.

“You’re going to take your shirt off and set it on the desk,” you murmur into his ear. “And when I get up, you’re going to take your pants and underwear off, as well. You’re going to go sit on the floor and wait for me patiently, with your hands on your thighs.”

You wait for either a nod or a tap; you get a nod, and with that, you lean back enough to give him space to follow your orders. You can see the red marks from your nails, now, and you admire them as he reaches shaking hands up to pull his shirt over his head. The movement ruffles his hair, and it’s almost cute how his messy hair compliments the deep flush on his cheeks, how the strands get caught on his cravat.

_ He’s kind of pretty, in a scraggly sort of way _ , you think to yourself.

You get your feet underneath you and stand up off of Levi’s lap, instead perching yourself on the desk as he gets out of the chair. You watch him step back, and reach down to his belt, and you almost laugh as he uses the quick release strap to get his gear off instead of neatly undoing each buckle, like he usually does. As much as you’d like to watch him strip down, you do have toys to be preparing.

You step over to your bag on the bed, feeling a pleasant warmth on your cheeks as you pull it open and start tugging out your supplies. You set your normal strap-on to the side; if you’re right about him not having bottomed in a while, if ever, then it isn’t really realistic to start with. No, you turn instead to the bottle of lube and the smaller toys that you have. One is a little vibrating bit with a connecting strap, and the other is a smaller sort of dildo. They’ll both be perfect for what you have in mind, and you think to yourself that it’s one benefit of keeping those lazy assholes in Wall Sina safe; they certainly have the time on their hands to make creative little toys.

You take them with you when you turn around, and you’re pleased to see that Levi has followed your instructions. He sits on the floor, exactly like you told him to, and his eyes follow the toys in your hand as you come to stand before him. You reach your free hand down to rake through his hair, tilting his head back to look up at you properly.

Levi’s mouth parts just a bit, just enough to let a soft, anticipating breath out.

“Lean down,” you murmur, letting go of his hair. You watch him do as you say, and you run a hand down his bare back, pushing him down further to the floor.

You didn’t really think it was possible, but somehow, like this—with his face down on the ground, his ass up, legs trembling and shivering in the cool air, you think he’s somehow even prettier. Though, you’re kind of biased; in your opinion, submission looks pretty on just about everyone. Even so, you can’t help but think it looks particularly good on Levi. You trace your fingers lightly up the backs of his thighs, watching his muscles jump and his hands scratch nervously at the carpet.

“Oh, sweetheart,” you can’t help but breathe, amazed. “You’re doing so well.”

Levi swallows, looking away from you, and you snicker. You never took him for the shy type, but you guess this is a little out of the zone of his typical sexual activities. That’s fine, you’ll show him how good submission can be.

You pick up the vibrating bullet, and grab his cock from between his legs. He jumps a bit but stills immediately afterwards, flushing like he hadn’t meant to move. You might usually tease him for it, but his length is warm and hard between your fingers, and you’re a little eager to get a move on. The smooth sleeve attached to the bullet slips rather easily over the head of his dick, slipping down his length to rest just beneath the glans. You can see his muscles tensing and relaxing rapidly out of the corner of his eyes, like he’s trying too hard not to react.

Levi looks over his shoulder, eyebrows raised in a clear wordless question, and you hold up the little remote with a smile. You flick the switch, and a buzzing noise starts up at the same time as his muffled gasp. You switch it back off before he can really get any stimulation out of it.

“Fun little toy, isn’t it?” you ask, knowing damn well he can’t respond. He glares at you and looks back down to the ground, but doesn’t give any taps to stop, so you keep going.

You set the remote down on the ground and instead reach for the bottle of lube, snapping the lid open and squeezing a good amount out on your fingertips. You’re not quite cruel enough to make him endure cold lube, so you rub it between your fingers a bit until it warms up. Then, it’s the moment of truth.

You trace your thumb down his spine, slowly, holding your other wet fingers aloft as you follow the curve of his spine down, down. His breathing stutters as you reach his tailbone, and you drag your thumb down further, between the cleft of his ass and to what lay just between. He swallows so harshly that you can hear it, and so you trace his entrance more gently, letting him get used to the feeling of your finger around where he probably hasn’t been touched often before. You tease just a fingertip in and out, and use your other hand to rub up and down the back of his thigh.

“Relax,” you murmur. You can see Levi’s jaw clenching and releasing, but when you press your finger a bit deeper in, it’s much more relaxed than before. “Good boy. Keep relaxing, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

He says something muffled before abruptly remembering that his mouth is otherwise occupied. You can sort of guess what he might be thinking.

“If you want it rougher, you can wait,” you tell him. “But you’ll regret it later if I’m not gentle now.”

Levi gives a little huff, but doesn’t try to say anything more. 

You continue on then, inching your finger in deeper and deeper into the ridged warmth of his ass. There’s a little spot you’re sure you can hit, but you won’t be able to reach it until you get your middle finger in, really. Even so, no need for him to suffer; when you start to push your second finger in, you release his thigh to grab the remote instead, turning it on to its lowest strength. He lets out a surprised breath and he tenses up around your fingers, but as he gets used to the sensation, he relaxes again.

You’re easy with the second finger, and stretch gently as you push it in knuckle by knuckle. Levi bucks back into your fingers, matches your pace and pushes it further impatiently. Aw, that just won’t do. You use your free hand to still his hips and draw your fingers back, ruining his rhythm and drawing a frustrated groan out of him. His legs still tremble, but he doesn’t try to push again, instead waiting with tense and apprehensive muscles for you to continue.

You do, giving him a third finger in reward for being good. Levi’s learned his lesson now, and pants and grunts through your treatment, but remembers his place and stays still. You can get up to his prostate now, and so you trace it gently, slowly, not giving him enough to get off with. You can tell he’s trying to, though; his shoulders are flushed and you can see the dampness of the scarf in his mouth where his saliva soaks it. He looks needy and ruined, and the sight puts a warm hum to your stomach. 

God, you wanna fuck him so bad. Not yet, though, not yet.

Instead, you pull your fingers free and wipe them off on his carpet, ignoring the glare he sends you for it. You know he’d be chewing you out for it if his mouth weren’t full, and it makes you snicker to think about. Levi gives you a questioning, almost self-conscious look.

“Just thinking about you and how much cuter you are with your mouth full,” you purr. “Makes me wonder how pretty you’d be with your lips stretched over someone’s cock.”

Levi’s eyes widen and his face turns scarlet. He looks away, and you snicker, taking the phallus from the floor and slicking it up with clean lube. When you finish and look back up from the dildo, you can see his dark eyes looking at it as well, and there’s a sort of nervous hungriness in his eyes. You pat his ass as you set the tip of the vibrator against his entrance. “Relax, I’ll take care of you.”

But of course, just like it’s his job to trust you, it’s your job to prove that you’re worthy of that trust. Levi relaxes against your hands, and you start to ease the dildo in, taking it slow and steady. The background hum of the vibrator on his cock seems to keep him eager and ready, and you reach a hand down to slip it up a level or two. A squeak-grunt comes from his throat and he makes an aborted movement at bucking back, but stops himself, and you feel a glow of pride at his restraint.

Once the dildo is fully hilted in, you pause for just a minute, letting him get used to the weight and feel. He’s curled his forehead into the carpet, chest rising and falling with each breath. You run your hands up the back of his thighs, smoothing over his ass and across his back to ease the tension in his body. The vibrator is still constant, and if you peek down, you can see where pre-cum drips down to the floor from his hardened, reddened length, desperate for attention.

But, well, good things come to those who wait. 

“All good?” you ask Levi, and he nods silently. “Good. The fun starts, now.”

You reach down to the remote again and jack it up just a bit over halfway, and Levi gasps so suddenly that his knees nearly give way. You steady him as he moans into the floor, eyes squeezed shut and brows canted upwards as his back arches. You grin, getting a steady grip around the base of the dildo to pull it out, then shove it back in. 

He whimpers as you set up a pace, thrusting the phallus deep into him as the vibrator whirs away. You can hear his nails digging into the carpet, and you let him rock back into each thrust, a little amazed at how greedily he sucks the dildo into him each time. You tilt it towards his stomach, where you remember his prostate being, and you know you’ve found it when he shouts. You have to steady him with your free hand to keep him from toppling over.

Levi is already so worked up that you’re not surprised at all to hear the shrill tone in his wanton moaning, and you can imagine that if you even touched his cock, he’d probably be cumming all over himself. It makes you chuckle to yourself, almost hard enough that you don’t see his hand on the move. Almost.

You reach down to snatch his hand up, and he stills suddenly. You say nothing, only releasing the dildo to reach down to turn the vibrator off. He makes a noise, looking back at you with wide eyes, but you only give him an impassive look.

“I told you,” you say. “If you try to touch yourself, everything stops.”

You can tell that Levi didn’t think that you were being serious earlier. He whines and writhes as his incoming orgasm leaves him, utterly ruined by the lack of stimulation. You, however, don’t feel a single ounce of guilt; you warned him, and now he’ll just have to learn what happens if he disobeys. This lesson requires something else from your bag, and as you start to stand up, you press his hand down into the carpet with a grip harsh enough to bruise.

“Don’t move,” you warn him.

You don’t look back to see if he’s followed your order. If he hasn’t, then the answer is simple—the scene is over, and you won’t bother trying to establish yourself as his dominant anymore. You think he knows that, though, because you hear nothing but silence and his soft breathing when you retrieve the cock ring from your bag.

Levi whimpers as soon as he sees it. You don’t feel any sympathy.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” you ask him, as you come to kneel behind him again. He squirms when you take his cock in hand, rolling the ring down his length. “You brought this on yourself, Levi.”

You can hear him saying something, and through the muffling of the cloth, you can hear him saying something like ‘I’m sorry’.

You raise an eyebrow. “Are you?” He nods, a bit frantically, but you don’t budge any. “I don’t think you are.”

“Please,” he pleads through the gag. 

You stay silent for a moment, considering it. It’s not his first infraction, but it is his first scene with you, so maybe you could go a bit easy on him for now.

“I’ll give you a chance to apologize,” you say, and see Levi’s eyes light up. “I suppose this is your chance to show me how good your mouth can be.”

Realization crosses his expression, and then he gives a hesitant little nod, his eyes eager. You give his hip a pat, wordlessly letting him move as you take up the remote. It’s a little silly, almost like a leash that you use to lead him back to his desk. You take a seat on it, and, intuitive thing that he is, he kneels in front of you. You let the remote go to untie his gag, tossing it aside as you lean back into the chair.

You look at him expectantly. “Go on. Take my pants off.”

Levi does so, with shaking hands. He reaches for your belt, first, unbuckling it before going for your zipper. He starts to pull your waist band down alongside your underwear, and you sit up a bit in the chair to allow him to slip it down. He drags it down your thighs, your calves, and pulls them off completely to lay them down on the floor.

It leaves you exposed, and you spread your thighs a bit to let him in closer. It’s a bit addicting to see the way he licks his lips, eyes drawn down to the warmth between your legs. The first drag of his tongue up the folds of your labia is hesitant, tentative, and you have to wonder if he’s ever done this before. If he has, it’s been a while, but he’s eager regardless. He wants to cum, after all, and he’ll only get it if he does well here.

So, while his tongue dives deeper and deeper into your cunt, you take up the remote to the vibrator again. Levi doesn’t seem to see you doing it, and when you flick the switch up a bit, he jerks at the sudden stimulation. He looks up at you, confused and a bit wary.

“Better hope you do well, huh?” you ask him, grinning. “I’d hate for you to have to get off with that ring on. Wouldn’t feel good, would it?”

You watch his throat bob as he swallows; you don’t tell him that you’re bluffing. Sure, you’ll put experienced subs through tears and dry orgasms, but not so early in. In any case, it sure does light a fire up his dildo-stuffed ass—he goes at you more aggressively, tracing his tongue up and latching on to your clit. You let out a soft sigh, reaching a hand down to tangle in his hair. The strands are soft and smooth, and are an excellent handhold.

The remote practically begs your attention, though. You look down at it, and can hear the vibrator buzz louder as you flick it up a bit. Levi groans into your cunt, pressing his eyes shut as he falters a bit. After a second, though, it only motivates him more. You’re actually impressed with his rhythm, the feeling of his tongue, the vibrations of his grunts against you. You’re enjoying yourself more than you thought you would; he makes up for his lack of experience with incredible energy and vigor.

Your hands tighten a bit in his hair, and when you remind yourself of good etiquette as you loosen your grip, you feel a soft pat on your ankle. When you look down, Levi is leaned back enough that you can see his face, the soft flush on his cheeks and the dazed look in his eyes. Despite the cloudiness of his gaze, you can see a meaningful sort of look there. He leans into your hand, and you test a tighter grip on his hair. He hums softly, and leans back in, tongue wet and warm against your vagina.

You pick up the hint, and clutch his hair between your fingers. Levi groans encouragingly when your grip buries him further between your thighs, and you can see the telltale little tilt of his eyebrows when his eyes close. He eats you out like a man starved, and just the sight of his excitement and energy is so much hotter than you thought it would be. He licks and sucks and does this one little twist with his tongue and, oh…

He finally gets his wits about him, and raises his hand to run a finger along the slit of your cunt while he nips and kisses at your clit. Levi works the knuckle in, and you hum happily at the brush of his finger against that ridged spot up within you. It’s the second finger that really gets you, and between his fingers and his eager little tongue, you find yourself clamping down harder on his hair.

It’s with a grunt that the hot twisting in your stomach comes to a tipping point, and you’re clamping down on his tongue with the force of your orgasm. He fingers you through it, but you keep his head still on your cunt, grinding up into his mouth. When the aftershocks start to fade, you gradually release your death grip on his hair, and catch your breath. 

He pulls back with a soft gasp for breath, and you look at him in amusement as he wipes his mouth off. The angle lets you see where the vibrator continues to buzz away just beneath the head of his reddened cock, and it seems to twitch when you lay eyes on it. You’re feeling indulgent enough after your orgasm to pull his knees forward, making him straddle your lap. Levi follows your lead, letting you ease him back against the desk so that his hips hover just before your face.

Levi’s eyes look alight, practically glowing with desperation and eagerness. You can see the tensing of his hips, the flexing of his thighs as he tries to keep himself under control.

“Are you going to be a good boy, now?” you ask him. You run skittering fingers across the length of his dick, and hear him bite back a desperate sort of groan. You know he’s close, but the ring around him keeps him from chasing after his release. 

“Yes,” he breathes, fingers curling into the desk. “Yes, please.”

“You’re going to follow orders?” It’s fun to see how much more desperate he gets when you drag the anticipation out. 

Levi squirms in your lap. “Yes, yes, I promise.”

“Yes, what?” you prompt him.

He looks at you, biting at his lip before he speaks again, voice soft. “...yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy. Now, behave,” you warn him, as you roll the ring off of his cock and hear his resulting grunt. “I’m not afraid to bite.”

His face pales and you can see just a hint of real nervousness in his eyes, but you ease it away with gentle hands running down the length of his stomach, over his hips and down his thighs. You trace them back up to grip the base of his cock, and lean down to press a kiss to the skin just above your hands. You press a trail of kisses up his length, listening to how his breathing gets heavier as you reach up to the tip.

He’s not very big, rather average, and so you don’t wait very long to get to work. Your tongue slicks up his cock just before you take him into your mouth, just sucking around the tip as he gasps into the open air. You don’t try to take him deep, just enjoying the strange way the vibrator makes his cock thrum in your mouth as you bob your head. He’s whimpering again, hands on your shoulders and gripping so tightly that you’re sure he’ll leave bruises behind.

You don’t let him get used to the sensation. Instead, you reach down to the dildo still hilted up inside of him and pick up the thrusting, timing it together perfectly with each bob and raise of your head. His voice hitches up, moans and whines falling from his mouth with every breath. His hips twitch with the barely restrained urge to move, but he stays mostly still, taking everything like a good boy.

You pop off of his cock with a kiss, pumping it idly in one hand as you look up to his face. His eyes are shut again, face red and head thrown back. You wish you could reach his neck, extended so deliciously in front of you, and settle for biting marks into the sensitive skin of his groin. You even nip up the skin of his cock, gently-

There’s a second where he goes silent, and then suddenly there is something wet dripping down your fingers. It takes you a second to realize what it is, and in those few seconds, Levi finally lets out the breath he’s been holding, falling limply against the desk as his chest heaves for breath. You look back down again at where his cum drips over the ridges of your fingers; you were a little worried that you had gone too far when he went silent, but it looks like you went just far enough. The thought makes you chuckle.

You let him rest for a second, reaching down to switch off the vibrator right before you snatch his shirt up off of the floor. You wipe your hands off first, then his cock, and then you’re pulling the dildo out from within him. You wipe him down, and then wrap the dildo and vibrator up in his shirt, throwing it in the vague direction of your bag. You’ll clean it all later, but Levi’s aftercare is your concern, now.

You’re not quite sure how hard he’ll drop, if at all. He doesn’t seem the experienced type, and you’d usually expect the drop to be pretty rough for first-timers; even so, you know he’s also been in much more taxing positions than this scene. You resolve to wait it out, and focus on him instead. 

Levi’s eyes are dazed and cloudy when you reach hands underneath him to pick him up, and his hands move to hold onto you wordlessly as you do so. You nudge aside the sheets of his bed and ease him down to the mattress, getting him comfortable and situated. After a few seconds, and a brief war with yourself, you sit down on the mattress beside him, leaning up against the headboard.

“Your bed’s more comfortable than mine,” you say, though really more for yourself than for him.

He doesn’t respond, still laying limply where you set him, and so you breathe a laugh out your nose. You reach a hand down to thread through his hair, more gentle this time. You ease out the knots in the strands, and trace your nails across his scalp. He lets out a soft hum at that, so you figure that works. You continue to pet his hair, and look out the window.

It’s pretty dark outside, and you’re sure that the other soldiers will tease you for disappearing so late at night. It only serves to convince you further that staying in here tonight will be much more comfortable than going back to the barracks, so you make yourself comfortable.

It’s a few minutes later, long after you’re sure that he’s asleep, when he speaks again.

“...thanks,” he murmurs.

You blink at him, a bit surprised. After a second, you snicker. “You’re welcome, you stubborn asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> come check me out on twitter, @/yuriotokobutgay ! i horny post abt aot characters and post sneak peeks/updates of my fics <3


End file.
